The Slytherin King and Queen
by itsnotaweasley
Summary: So hey! I have been reading some RPs between Narcissa/Lucius, and they all RPed post-war, so I decided to write a fanfiction about them, in the Marauder Era, how/when they started waiting, and things like that :) There will be some drama, and other things. Things will change.


Narcissa has been always told what she has to do. Her sister, Bellatrix, wanted her to be just like her. And then, there's her another sister, Andromeda, the one everybody hates, because she decided to date a 'mudblood', like her sister Bellatrix called him.  
It was Teddy Tonks, he was in Ravenclaw. And was a.. Muggleborn, she thought.  
Anyways, that's why everybody hated her sister Andromeda. Narcissa realized that it would be better if she does what her sister Bellatrix says, and does. It wasn't that hard, after a few weeks in her first year, she already got friends.

* * *

- (6 years later) - It was cold, when she walked out of the Slytherin common room and walked down the corridor, heading to the Great Hall. The window in the end of the corridor was open. 'Oh merlin, why is that window open? It's winter, come on..' She muttered to herself, and let out a quiet sigh. She tugged slightly on her cloak to cover her neck. It really was freezing.  
As she walked past a boy from the same house of hers, she smiled softly. Then she realized it was him, the blonde boy she has had a crush on since.. Who knows. She kept walking, slower, though.  
"Going to eat lunch, Black?" She heard him say. His voice, oh merlin, she loved it. She slowly turned around and nodded once, still smiling softly. 'My sister is waiting for me, and some friends of mine.' He nodded once, offering her a friendly smile.  
He was her sister's friend. And, she knew that she has had a crush on him since, a few years, who knows. But she couldn't help it, she liked him, she really did. His hair, voice... Scent. Everything. And she knew that, maybe, he liked her, or maybe not. He used to flirt with her sometimes, but then, at the next day, they were like enemies. And that made her like him even more. 'Wanna join us?' she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, and kept smiling. He thought for a moment before finally nodding once. "Sounds good, sure, I'll join Ms Black, and her sister, future Mrs Lestrange."  
Mrs Lestrange? Does that mean... 'Excuse me?' she asked, she was confused, why did he say Rodolphus' last name? "He's going to ask your father if he can marry her. Didn't you know that, Cissa?" He smirked. She stood there, her eyes slightly widened as she heard his words. Oh god, her sister getting married with Rodolphus? Then...  
She looked at him, blinking slightly, then shook her head. 'I didn't even know they were dating... Oh Merlin! My own sister..' she muttered to herself. He walked towards her and gently brushed his hand against her arm, saying softly. "You should ask her, let's go, you must be hungry."  
She glanced at his hand, then up at him, nodding slightly. 'Sure.' She smiled again, just as softly, and continued walking.  
His words still in her mind. Does that mean that she didn't like this boy, Mr Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy? She walked next to him to the Great Hall, their hands 'accidentally brushing against each other's. 'She's there.' she said softly as she saw her sister sitting at the end of the table, near to the Professor's table. He nodded in agreement, looking at Bellatrix.  
She walked slightly faster than him, she was eager to ask her about that Rodolphus. As she walked in front of Lucius, she could feel his gaze on her behind. She smirked to herself and kept walking, glancing at him before taking a seat next to her sister.  
'Bella?' She raised an eyebrow at her sister. Bellatrix was eating, and talking at the same time with their friends. She slowly turned to look at her younger sister, Narcissa. "What is it, Cissa?" Bellatrix asked, and glanced at the blonde boy sitting next to her sister.  
Cissa glanced at him as well, and smiled softly, then turned to her sister once again. 'What's going on between you and Rodolphus? Lucius said that..'  
"What did he say?" She frowned and looked towards Lucius. "It was a secret, Malfoy! You promised not to tell anyone!"  
He laughs softly, shaking his head slowly as he takes some food on his plate, and placing some food on Cissa's plate. "She's your sister, Bellatrix. Isn't she? She must know whenever her sister is getting married, or who is she dating. Right, Cissa? What do you think?" He smirked at Narcissa. He knew that Bellatrix hated it when he told her younger sister any secrets of her.  
'Well, I.. I guess you're right, Lucius. But still, a secret is a secret.' She smiled slightly at her sister. 'You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone.'  
"Such a good girl." He said softly as he poured them some pumpkin juice.  
Narcissa turned to him as she realized that he was pouring some juice for her too. 'Thanks, Lucius.' She smiled softly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. 'You didn't have to, though.'  
"I wanted to. You're welcome." He said before starting to eat, some of their friends watched them closely, they suddenly got closer, like if they were friends since first year.  
He was being such a gentleman right now. And, Merlin. Her soft smile slowly turned into a grin. She loved it, she loved him. She brushes her hand against his as she starts eating as well, blushing slightly as he laces a finger with hers.

Everybody was watching them, smirking. "You two look cute together. Since when are you dating?" A friend of hers asked. She blushed even more and kept her eyes on the plate. "We aren't dating." Lucius said and glanced at Narcissa. She then slowly moved her hand away from his, and kept eating, not saying anything.  
"Not yet." He added, then smirked slightly. She blinks slightly as she hears that, all the others were smirking, and watching them closely. 'So you..', he interrupted. "Wanna go to the lake after lunch, Cissa?"  
She nodded, not saying anything, she then grinned again. 'Sure.'

* * *

All the characters that appear here were created by the magical, J.K. Rowling

I'll continue writing this, if you all like it? Haha. Have to go right now, so yeah.  
Will try to continue tomorrow!

If you've any question, or just want to talk with me, here's my twitter; itsnotaweasley

I hope you all liked it as much as I did! Haha xD


End file.
